Goldy
3 4 5 6 7 8 |Erster Auftritt = "Der Norden vergisst nicht" |Letzter Auftritt = "Die Letzten der Starks" |Erschienen in = 27 Episoden (siehe unten) |Status = Am Leben |Alter = ca. 17 Jahre |Gestorben = |Todesepisode = |Herkunft = Crasters Bergfried |Kultur = Freies Volk |Familie = {Craster} - Vater/Ehemann Sam - Sohn/Halbbruder Samwell Tarly - Geliebter |Dargestellt von = Hannah Murray |Sprecher = |Galerie =:Kategorie:Bilder (Goldy) }} 'Goldy '(im Original Gilly) ist ein Hauptcharakter ab der vierten Staffel von Game of Thrones. Zuvor war sie ein Nebencharakter der zweiten und dritten Staffel. Sie wird von Hannah Murray verkörpert und erscheint das erste Mal in der ersten Episode der zweiten Staffel "Der Norden vergisst nicht". Goldy stammt aus dem Freien Volk und ist eine Tochter und Frau von Craster. In der Serie Biographie Goldy ist eine der vielen Töchter von Craster, einem Wildling von jenseits der Mauer. Sie lebte mit ihm auf Crasters Bergfried. Abgesehen davon, dass sie Crasters Tochter ist, ist sie auch seine Frau, die er für gewöhnlich heiratete und weitere Töchter zeugte. Zu Beginn des Krieges der fünf Könige hat Craster neunzehn Frauen, einschließlich Goldy. Beim Eintreffen der Nachtwache ist Goldy schwanger von ihrem Vater. Staffel 2 thumb|300px|Goldy und Geist Lord Kommandant Jeor Mormont erreicht mit den Brüdern der Nachtwache Crasters Bergfried. In seine Halle verhandeln beide über die Bedingungen ihres Aufenthalts und Goldy serviert Wein. Während der Verhandlungen meint Mormont, dass es immer gefährlicher wird und es sicherer für Craster und seine Familie wäre, sie zurück zur Schwarzen Festung zu begleiten. Craster zieht Goldy zu sich heran und verlangt von ihr, dem "Lord Krähe" zu sagen, wie sicher sie sind. Goldy antwortet wie einstudiert, dass sie von ihrem Ehemann beschützt werden und das es besser ist, in Freiheit zu sterben, denn als Sklaven zu leben. Craster ist zufrieden damit und lässt sie gehen. Bei dem Aufenthalt der Nachtwache auf Crasters Bergfried begegnet Goldy dem Schattenwolf Geist, der durch das tote Kaninchen, das sie in der Hand hält, angelockt wird. Sie hat große Angst vor ihm, wird aber von Samwell Tarly, dem sie bereits aufgefallen ist, "gerettet", indem er Geist fortschickt. Dann fragt er sie, ob Geist ihr weh getan habe, doch sie meint, dass Craster ihnen verboten habe, mit seinesgleichen zu sprechen. Trotzdem freunden sich beide an und wenig später führt er sie zu Jon Schnee. Die beiden informieren Jon über Goldys Schwangerschaft, doch er weigert sich sie mitzunehmen, zum einen wegen Crasters Drohungen, falls jemand eine seiner Frauen anrührt, zum anderen, weil sie eine schwangere Frau bzw. eine Frau mit Baby unmöglich in die Wildnis mitnehmen können. Goldy fürchtet, was ihrem Kind passieren könnte, wenn es ein Junge wird, schweigt aber, als Jon wissen will, was Craster mit seinen männlichen Nachkommen tut. Als die Nachtwache im Aufbruch begriffen ist, sieht Sam Goldy bei einer schwierigen Arbeit und hilft ihr. Er gibt ihr einen Fingerhut, der einst seiner Mutter gehörte, als Zeichen seiner Zuneigung. Er erzählt ihr, dass er seiner Mutter einst vorlas, während sie nähte, aber sein Vater es beendete, als er davon erfuhr. Der Fingerhut ist das einzige Erinnerungsstück an seine Mutter, das sie ihm als Geschenk zur Mauer mitgab. Goldy sagt, dass er ihn nicht weggeben sollte, doch Sam bittet sie, ihn zu verwahren, bis er ihretwegen zurückkehrt. Sie akzeptiert den Fingerhut und sein Versprechen. Wochen später, als Sam die Eislandschaft des Nordens bewundert, spricht er mit Grenn und dem schwermütigen Eddison Tollett. Er erwähnt, dass es Goldy dort sehr gefallen würde. Sam erklärt, dass ihm besonders an Goldy fasziniert, dass sie trotz ihres Verhältnisses zu Craster immer noch Hoffnung hat, dass das Leben besser werden könnte. Grenn und Eddison sehen sich genervt an und meinen, dass es nichts Schlimmeres gibt als einen verliebten Mann. Staffel 3 Als die Nachtwache zurück nach Süden flieht, kehren sie wieder bei Craster ein. Goldy gibt Sam seinen Fingerhut zurück und sagt, sie will keine Geschenke - sie will seine Hilfe. Während einer Unterhaltung zwischen Craster und Jeor Mormont sind Goldys Schreie hörbar, weil sie gerade in den Wehen liegt. Sam wirft einen Blick in den Verschlag, in dem Goldy ihr Kind gebärt, und sieht, dass es ein Junge ist. Später, als es wegen Beleidigungen und Hunger der Nachtwachemitglieder zu Kämpfen kommt, flieht Sam zusammen mit Goldy und ihrem Kind. In den folgenden Tagen irren Goldy und Sam durch den Wald. Goldy hat ihre Schwierigkeiten mit Sam, dessen für sie teilweise unvorstellbares Wissen und dessen gehobene Sprache sie manchmal verärgern. Andererseits kommen die beiden auch über private Themen ins Gespräch: Sam meint, Goldy solle ihrem Kind einen Namen geben, und da Goldy außer Craster nicht viele Männernamen kennt, erklärt Sam ihr das Prinzip von Vornamen und Familiennamen. Als er den Namen seines Vaters, Randyll Tarly, erwähnt, bemerkt Goldy, Randyll wäre doch ein hübscher Name. Sam bittet sie, das Kind nicht Randyll zu nennen, was Goldy zu der Frage veranlasst, ob sein Vater denn grausam wäre wie ihrer. Sam meint dazu: "Auf andere Weise grausam." Kurz darauf werden die beiden von einem Weißen Wanderer überfallen; Goldy bricht in Panik aus, weil sie fürchtet, dass dieser ihr Baby wolle. Sam versucht, gegen den Weißen Wanderer zu kämpfen - als er ihm eine Obsidian-Klinge in die Schulter rammt, stirbt der Weiße Wanderer zu seiner Überraschung umgehend. Sam schnappt sich Goldy und die kleine Gruppe ist wieder auf der Flucht. Tatsächlich erreichen sie lebend die Mauer; sie kommen durch die Nachtfeste auf die andere Seite und treffen dort unverhofft auf Bran Stark, der mit Meera und Jojen Reet sowie Hodor und Sommer auf dem Weg in den Norden ist. Sam erkennt Bran als Jons Bruder und versucht, ihn davon zu überzeugen, seine Pläne aufzugeben; er könne mit zur Schwarzen Festung kommen und würde von Jon beschützt werden. Bran aber besteht darauf, sich der Gefahr hinter der Mauer zu stellen. Sam gibt ihm daraufhin die Obsidian-Klingen, die er gefunden hat, und erklärt, dass sie nützlich gegen Weiße Wanderer sind. Bran und seine Gruppe verabschieden sich, während sich Sam und Goldy auf den Weg zur Schwarzen Festung machen. Dort angekommen muss Sam sich vor Maester Aemon rechtfertigen; nachdem er geschworen hat, keine Frau zu nehmen und keine Kinder zu zeugen, ist er nun mit Goldy und deren Baby angekommen, das Goldy zu allem Überfluss mittlerweile "Sam" genannt hat. Doch Sam beharrt darauf, seinem Eid treu geblieben zu sein; der Nachtwache-Schwur beinhaltet auch, "die Reiche der Menschen zu schützen" - Goldy ist ebenfalls ein Mensch, und die Mauer wurde nicht gebaut, um sie und ihresgleichen auszusperren. Maester Aemon gibt ihm Recht und akzeptiert Goldy als Gast auf der Mauer; sie soll sich beim Putzen und in der Küche beteiligen. Staffel 4 Goldy geht ihrer Arbeit nach und ist eigentlich zufrieden mit ihrem Leben auf der Mauer. Sam erkundigt sich nach ihrem Wohlergehen, weil Janos Slynt angedeutet hat, sich an ihr vergehen zu wollen. Goldy meint, sie habe die Bemerkungen der Männer gehört und ihre Blicke bemerkt, doch niemand habe sie belästigt. Sam grollt, es gäbe hundert Männer auf der Schwarzen Festung, die des Nachts alle wachliegen und sich sie vorstellen. Goldy wehrt erst ab, er übertreibe, fragt dann allerdings nach, wie es denn mit ihm stehe. Sam weicht aus, meint, er mache sich nur Sorgen um sie. Als er andeutet, Goldy andernorts unterzubringen, im nahen Dorf Mulwarft, ist Goldy gekränkt; sie glaubt, dass Sam sie loswerden will. Tatsächlich bringt Sam sie letztlich mitsamt ihrem Baby in Mulwarft unter, um sie vor einer eventuellen Vergewaltigung zu schützen. Die Frau, die ihr Arbeit vermitteln soll, meint, die hübsche Goldy könne als Prostituierte gut verdienen, doch Sam beharrt darauf, dass sie nur Hausarbeiten und die Pflege anderer Kinder übernehmen wird. Der Abschied von Goldy verläuft nicht allzu herzlich; weder Sam noch Goldy sind glücklich mit der Lösung. In Mulwarft wird Goldy von den anderen Frauen von oben herab behandelt, seit sie auf Nachfrage zugegeben hat, "aus dem Norden" zu kommen - noch weiter nördlich gibt es nur Wildlinge, und Goldy wird darum verachtet. Als sie meint, Geräusche von nahenden Kriegern zu hören, wird sie auch nicht ernst genommen. Die Wildlinge unter der Führung von Tormund, Styr und Ygritte überfallen das Dorf, und Goldy versteckt sich geistesgegenwärtig mit ihrem Baby, während die restlichen Einwohner von Mulwarft niedergemetzelt werden. Nur Ygritte vernimmt das leise Jammern des Kindes; als sie jedoch Goldy in ihrem Versteck mit dem Baby im Arm sieht, macht sie ihr ein Zeichen, zu schweigen, und verschont sie. Später kann Goldy fliehen und schlägt sich zur Schwarzen Festung durch, wo sie Sam und die Nachtwache vor dem bevorstehenden Angriff durch die Wildlinge warnt. Als die Schlacht um die Schwarze Festung bevorsteht, bringt Sam Goldy und ihr Baby in die Küche der Festung und trägt ihr auf, sich dort einzuschließen. Sie bittet ihn, nicht an den Kämpfen teilzunehmen, doch Sam beharrt auf seiner Treue gegenüber der Nachtwache. Zum Abschied küsst er Goldy und verspricht ihr, nicht zu sterben. Goldy wartet die Schlacht ab und lauscht von ihrem Versteck aus; entsprechend erstaunt ist sie, als Janos Slynt zu ihr stößt, der in einem Anfall von Panik vor der Schlacht geflohen ist. Er verkriecht sich in einer Ecke und sagt kein Wort zu ihr. Staffel 5 Goldy bleibt vorerst in der Schwarzen Festung, zusammen mit dem kleinen Sam. Jedoch fürchtet sie von Ser Alliser Thorne, auf Grund seiner Abscheu gegen Wildlinge, weggeschickt zu werden. Sam verspricht ihr in diesem Fall mit ihr zu gehen. Goldy erinnert ihn daran, dass dies seinen Tod bedeuten würde. Sie ist Anwesend als Manke Rayder lebendig verbrannt wird. Goldy kann das Ganze nicht mit ansehen und wendet sich ab. Sie freundet sich mit Prinzessin Shireen Baratheon an, die ihr in der Bibliothek das Lesen beibringt. Die Beiden unterhalten sich über Shireens Grauschuppen und Goldy erzählt wie zwei ihrer Schwester einst erkrankt sind und später von Craster in den Wald gebracht wurden. Königin Selyse Baratheon unterbricht jedoch die Übungsstunde und verbietet Shireen weiter mit Goldy zu reden. Goldy kümmert sich um den im Sterben liegenden Maester Aemon, der meint der kleine Sam erinnere ihn an seinen Bruder Aegon V. Targaryen, als der noch klein war. Aemon warnt Goldy, dass der Norden nicht mehr sicher ist und sie mit ihrem Kind in den Süden flüchten solle. Später lauern Goldy zwei Brüdern der Nachtwache auf und versuchen sie zu vergewaltigen. Sam taucht auf und versucht die Beiden aufzuhalten, hat jedoch keine Chance und wird brutal zusammengeschlagen. Im letzten Moment taucht Geist auf und vertreibt die Männer. Sam bricht schwer verletzt zusammen. Goldy kümmert sich um ihn und die Beiden Schlafen miteinander. Wiedergenesen überredet Sam Jon ihn als Aemons Ersatz nach Altsass zu schicken, damit er dort als Maester ausgebildet wird. Goldy und der kleinen Sam begleiten ihn auf dem Weg dahin. Staffel 6 thumb|300px|Goldy mit ihrem Kind auf der Schiffsreise Da Frauen und Kinder in der Zitadelle nicht gestattet sind, reisen sie nach Hornberg zu Sams Familie. Sam hat vor Goldy als seine Frau und den kleinen Sam als seinen Sohn auszugeben. Zwar fürchtet er sich noch vor seinem Vater, er hofft jedoch das sich seine Mutter und Schwester um Goldy kümmern. Sie werden von Sams Mutter Melessa und seine Schwester Talla begrüßt. Von ihnen bekommt sie ein Kleid geliehen, so dass sie wie eine Südländerin gekleidet ist. Beim Abendessen sitzen alle Tarlys zusammen und Sams Vater macht sich über ihn lustig. Goldy eilt ihm zu Hilfe und erzählt, dass Sam sowohl einen Thenn als auch einen Weißen Wanderer getötet hat. Dabei gibt sie sich unabsichtlich als Wildling zu erkennen. Randyll fängt daraufhin an Goldy zu Beleidigen, woraufhin seine Frau und Tochter empört weggehen und Goldy mitnehmen. Sam entschuldigt sich anschließend bei ihr und die Beiden fliehen zusammen mit dem kleinen Sam und dem Familienschwert Herzbann. In Altsass angekommen erhält Sam Zutritt zur Bibliothek. Goldy und ihr Sohn müssen jedoch draußen bleiben. Staffel 7 Goldy hilft Sam die Bücher, die er aus dem Eingeschränkten Bereich gestohlen hat, durchzusehen. Samwell muss weitere Abschriften von Büchern erstellen. Währenddessen ist Goldy am Bücher lesen und erzählt Sam darüber. Sie erzählt ihm unter anderem davon, dass ein gewisser Maester Maynard eine Ehe annulliert hat. Dabei handelte es sich um die Ehe von Prinz Rhaegar Targaryen und Elia Martell. Kurz danach hat er in Dorne jemand anderes geheiratet. Samwell ist genervt und beschließt die Zitadelle zu verlassen. Er entwendet einige Bücher und verlässt, zusammen mit Goldy und Sam, die Zitadelle. Goldy, Samwell und Sam erreichen gemeinsam Winterfell. Staffel 8 300px|thumb|Goldy, Samwell und Sam schlafen Goldy hilft den Frauen und Kindern vor der großen Schlacht gegen die Weißen Wanderer. Sie sieht Ser Davos Seewert und Teela und gesellt sich zu ihnen. Goldy sagt Teela, dass sie sich sicherer in der Krypta fühlen würde, wenn Teela sie beschützen würde. Sie stimmt zu und geht mit in die Krypta, um die Menschen dort während der Schlacht zu beschützen. Im Hof von Winterfell macht sich Jon auf seine Abreise bereit. Er verabschiedet sich von Samwell und Goldy und bemerkt dabei, dass sie schwanger ist. Sie sagt ihm, dass sie das Kind Jon nennen wollen, wenn es ein Junge wird. Jon hofft darauf, dass das Kind ein Mädchen wird. Auftritte Nebencharakter Hauptcharakter In den Büchern In der Saga Das Lied von Eis und Feuer ist Goldy eine Wildlingsfrau, Tochter und Frau von Craster. Sie hat zudem einen Sohn von Craster. Charakter & Erscheinung Goldy scheint bereits in späten Jugendjahren zu sein. Bei ihrer ersten Begegnung, schätzt Jon Schnee sie auf 15 oder 16 Jahre. Goldy hat dunkles Haar und ein schmales Gesicht. Sie ist nach der Blume Goldlack benannt. Sie hat braune Augen, die als Rehaugen betrachtet werden. Auch nach der Geburt behielt Goldy ihre schlanke Figur. Sie gilt als hübsch anzusehen. Jon Schnee sieht in Goldy ein kleines, schlankes Ding, mit einer kindlichen Erscheinung. Ihren Stand als Ehefrau und Mutter lässt ihr Aussehen nicht erkennen. Samwell Tarly hält Goldy für sehr mutig, da sie bereit ist weiterzugehen, egal welche Hindernisse auf ihrem Weg liegen. Er stellt sie in Gegensatz zu seiner eigenen, empfundenen Feigheit. Er ist der Auffassung, dass sie freundlich ist. A Clash of Kings Während die Nachtwache unter Jeor Mormont bei Crasters Bergfried hält, begegnet sie Samwell Tarly und freundet sich mit ihm an. Sie ist schwanger mit Crasters Kind und fürchtet darum, falls es ein Sohn wird, dass Craster ihn wie die anderen opfert. Sie bittet Samwell, ihr zu helfen und er stimmt zu, dafür schickt er sie zu Jon Schnee, zu dessen Unmut. Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Gilly es:Elí fr:Vère nl:Anje pl:Goździk pt-br:Gilly ru:Джилли ro:Gilly (serial) Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere (Jenseits der Mauer) Kategorie:Freies Volk Kategorie:Status: Am Leben